Wanted You More
by VAfan1
Summary: Another Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha story, but with a twist. Based on the song: Wanted You More by Lady Antebellum.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Wanted You More by Lady Antebellum.**

_Rose_

How foolish was I to believe that he had truly loved me? To think that he would want to hold me, be with me, whisper sweet nothings, and be there when no one else could? Honestly, I could not see what went wrong…

But maybe, just maybe… it was just a simple answer.

I wanted him more than he wanted me.

_**I kept waiting on a reason,  
and a call that never came.  
No, I never saw it coming;  
something in you must have changed.**_

I gave him so much time. I kept reasoning with myself even when he pushed me away, even when he acted so cold, I still tried. Thinking that if I could just breakthrough his shell, he'd come back to me…

That he would come back as the sweet, loving, charismatic, man that I loved. The man, whom was willing to risk it all, even when I was scared, at times where it seemed so dark.

_**All the words unspoken, promises broken.  
I cried for so long.  
Wasted too much time, should've seen the signs.  
Now I know, just what went wrong.**_

Maybe, just maybe…

_**I guess I wanted you more.  
And looking back now, I'm sure.  
I wanted you more;  
I guess I wanted you more.**_

It makes so much sense just to say that… but it has to be something else. It has to be.

_**All the nights we spent, just talking  
of the things we wanted out of life.  
Making plans and dreams together;  
wish I'd seen I was just too blind.  
**_

I can still recall those nights were would just be enjoying each other's company, either training, or maybe even just sitting on a park bench. We would be smiling, laughing, and just talking about things we wanted to do or were going to do in the future. Some of those things we included us being together… Getting married, finding a house, still being Guardians… but, there was always that one thing…

He wanted children, which I couldn't give him… We originally thought that we just needed each other, but after Lissa had her baby, I noticed how much he enjoyed the presence of such a small, innocent being.

The growing anxiety from thinking that he would leave for that reason never helped either. I would just push it aside, though. Saying he wouldn't do that to me, like I wouldn't do that to him.

I should have known…

_**My heart was open, exposed and hoping  
for you to lay it on the line.  
In the end it seemed,  
there was no room for me.  
Still, I tried to change your mind.**_

**_I guess I wanted you more_**  
**_and looking back now, I'm sure._**  
**_I wanted you more;_**  
**_I guess I wanted you more._**

We started to fight. We fought over every little thing. We fought over the house bills, our jobs, and then one night…

Although my heart clenches at the memory of it, my mind just can't forget it. He gave me his coldest, hardest look as he said: "_I wish I took Tasha's offer._"

I ran away into our room, the hot tears falling from my eyes as they cascaded down my face. I remember him running after me, but I slammed the door as soon as I got into the room. I crashed down on the bed, my tears now soaking the pillows and sheets as I internally cursed my life, cursed being a Dhampir, and cursed him for being the one I loved so much.

Days had past since that fight. We didn't see or talk to each other after it. It's pretty funny, considering we lived together, but after that night; he rented a hotel room instead. I guess he was blaming himself and needed space, so I didn't bother going to him. I trusted him enough to think that was all it was.

That wasn't true. About a week passed and I wondered why he needed nearly two weeks of space. Usually when we had bad fights, he would only distance himself for about a week at the maximum. I was going to check in on him, but work got hectic and I still had to help Christian train with other Moroi. Plus, every time I was available, he would be busy. That didn't help either.

I finally got to spoke to him again the night of the Ball that Lissa and Christian held in honor of their first-born son. Every Guardian and Royal Moroi was invited. But, being the Queen's guardian, I was still on duty. It was almost midnight when I noticed him. He wasn't dressed in the normal Guardian attire of a white shirt and black pants, though. He was dressed in a nice black and white tux, with a black bow tie; he was attending the Ball, but not as a Guardian, but as an escort.

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement; it was more of a surprise since he is the one who usually berates me for not doing my duty first. But here he was, dressed up, mingling with the crowd, while I stayed at my post on the wall.

I watched for most of the night as he stayed by her side, avoiding where I was, as they held their arms or hands together. When Celeste came to tell me she would switch shifts with me, I nodded my thanks and walked straight up to Lissa and Christian. Christian also had a tux on, but it was an off gray color with a black shirt and off gray tie. Lissa wore a beautiful strapless silver dress that was floor length that seemed to brighten up her platinum blood hair and jade green eyes. Her baby was wrapped up in a bundle and I couldn't really see what he was wearing, except that he is the spitting image of his father, even while he was sleeping.

Lissa furrowed her brow as she noticed I was still in my uniform. I gently said that I was on duty and even if I did change and be properly dressed, I would have come back too late. She nodded in understanding. I noticed that her eyes widened suddenly, in surprise but I saw a tad bit of anger in them at the same time.

I turned around and low and behold, there was Dimitri and Tasha right behind us. His eyes were filled with alarm and remorse, while hers with filled with smugness. Something gave me the chills… It wasn't good.

"Ahh, Rose." Tasha gave a fake smile, "Nice to see you here." She looked to Dimitri as she said the very words that cut through my heart and basically hacked it to pieces. The very words that brought my world down were: "Dimitri has accepted my offer."

I don't have a clear memory of what happened either; it was all a blur. All I remembered was that Christian and Lissa called after me, but I took off until I wondered somewhere into the woods. I remembered I spent the rest of the night there; just laying down in a clear meadow, staring up at the stars as I slowly let the reality of it all hit me.

He was leaving me and I gave him the chance to. I guess I should have known that he would never give up on having a baby; it's what he always wanted.

_**Ohhh, I don't need you.  
I don't need you anymore.  
**_

Now, we're here. It's been about three days since that night. The following morning, a group of Guardians came in and gathered all of Dimitri's belongings. I didn't stop them, seeing as my heart was so broken. As they left, they all gave me glances of mourning; perhaps feeling sorry, but I didn't take their pity. It wouldn't be the Hathaway thing to do so.

The second day, I noticed that Lissa, Christian, and the others gave me space. They probably didn't want to deal with the initial wrath of a heart broken girl, let alone a heart broken Rose Hathaway. I don't blame them, really. I actually felt grateful that they gave me some space alone to think and to just let it soak in.

On the third day, which is today, he is leaving. In about an hour, actually. Lissa is escorting them to the human airport, seeing as Tasha didn't want to take a Moroi jet, since she is technically now related to Tasha, I being her Guardian needs to come as well. Time passed quickly as we were now saying our farewells. I noticed that Lissa was being a bit cold to them, probably still angry with Tasha for stealing another woman's man, although she was trying to hide it.

I said my goodbye as well to Tasha, being quick and emotionless as well. She seemed a bit hurt by that, but tough luck; the bitch did steal my _boyfriend_ from me. I turned to Dimitri and was surprised by a hug from him. I hesitantly returned it as he leaned his head down and whispered into my ear: "_Roza, I will always cherish the time we spent together. I will always love you for the fiery, hot headed, woman who drove me insane and broke through my control. Thank you for loving me as well." _

As we pulled away, I just nodded, not wanting to say anything to him, as I had nothing to say. He gave me a sad smile in return. After that, they started to board. I felt my world crash once again as he disappeared into the crowd with her. He was still visible due to his height, but what broke my heart all over again was that she really was taking him from me and I did nothing to stop it.

"Rose," Lissa's voice interrupted my thoughts, "will you be okay?" She asked in a soft gentle voice. Definitely like a mother who is comforting her child.

I nodded my head, feeling small hot tears leave my eyes and slowly trail down my cheeks. "He doesn't need me anymore," my voice cracked a little, "I guess I wanted him more, but it's okay," I took a deep breath as I said with determination: "He gave and taught all I needed to know, I don't need him anymore."

_**I guess I wanted you more,  
and looking back now, I'm sure.  
I wanted you more;  
I guess I wanted you more.**_

**_I don't need you,_**  
**_I don't need you anymore._**

* * *

_Hi guys. Well, yes, this is a song fic. I haven't done one in a long time and since a song fic was the first story I made on this site, I thought why not make another? I just so happened found this song and thought "Oh my gosh..." It reminded me of what I thought Rose would feel if Dimitri cheated on her and left her for Tasha. It's just a spontaneous thing. Hehe. _

_Love, _

_Julie_


End file.
